


Mario Kart

by Kade



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BananaFish Au, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, HAPPY ASH AND EIJI, M/M, Mario Kart, NO DEPRESSION HERE, ash lynx - Freeform, banana fish - Freeform, eiji okumura - Freeform, help me, yuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kade/pseuds/Kade
Summary: “An opponent has joined your match!” appeared in the screenIt was Eiji.“Loser has to order take-out” Eiji says, and then paid attention to the screen, which Ash frowned to
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> HI YES, BANANAFISH WITH NO ANGSTT? yuh <3 made this because i wanted to join a zine! also very very short so pls forgive me its 4am :) so pls enjoy pspspsps

“Ash” Eiji calls out Ash from the bedroom

“What?” Ash asks, eyes glued to the TV, where he’s playing the newest game of Mario Kart

“I’m hungry, can you cook?” Eiji asks Ash, looking at Ash.

“Uh..” Ash looks outside, he winced, “No?” He says and looked at the game again.

“What? Why?” Eiji stands up, and looks outside where Ash had looked

“Too hot.” Ash says, which earned a frown from Eiji

“What?” Ash asks, and looks at Eiji, who now’s grabbing the other controller beside Ash

“Order take-out, then.” Eiji chuckles, and starts his game

After a few seconds, a big “An opponent has joined your match!” appeared in the screen

It was Eiji.

“Loser has to order take-out” Eiji says, and then paid attention to the screen, which Ash frowned to

After playing Mario Kart for an hour and a half, They were done.

“What? How did you win that?” Ash says, clearly frustrated as he inspects Eiji’s controller

“I don’t know, Ash...” Eiji trails off, “But you know what I know? I know is that i’m starving.“ He continues as Ash rolls his eyes and grabs his phone from the table.

“The usual?” He asks Eiji, who is now laying down at the sofa, where they sat previously.

“Sure.” Eiji says and the day ended with a few chuckles and “You’re bad at Mario Kart, Ash.” from Eiji

**Author's Note:**

> all criticisms are welcome on my twt only! ty <3


End file.
